I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: Demyx waits alone, staring out the frosted window on Christmas eve for Marluxia...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Authors note:**I wrote this as a Christmas present for our Marluxia (Lindsay).

**Summary:**Demyx waits alone on Christmas eve for Marluxia's return

Demyx sighed as the strains of Jingle Bell Rock echoed through his tiny room. It was Christmas eve and Marluxia was nowhere to be found. The blond nobody was certainly not feeling the Christmas spirit seeing as everyone had shooed him away. Xenmas had roped Sai'x, Xaldin and Lexaeus into decorating the huge tree in the living room with the cryogenically frozen heartless that Vexen had created specifically for the season, Larxene was hiding in her room along with Zexion and somehow Luxord had convinced Roxas that rum was a seasonal drink and now the poor boy sat shitfaced with Luxord and Axel playing poker.

Sighing again, he turned the radio down low and put on the Santa hat that Xenmas had ordered the whole Organization to wear. "'Tis the season!" He had laughed while he was handing them out. Exiting his room he closed the door and stifled a laugh at the sight of Roxas and Luxord stumbling through the halls singing 'This is Halloween' - out of key of course. Banging on the door marked II he saluted at the sour looking Xigbar who answered the door. "Hey Xiggy."

Xigbar nodded his greeting and indicated him to enter. "Hey kid, perfect timing. You get to help he wrap presents."

Plonking himself down on the purple sheeted bed, he smiled weakly. "Any news?"

Xigbar ripped a strip of tape from the roll and shook his head. "Not a word, sorry."

"He promised me Xiggy." Demyx started. "He promised me that he'd be home for Christmas."

Xigbar stopped wrapping what appeared to be Larxene's gift and settled himself down beside the nocturne, wrapping an arm around him. "I know Dem, he promised me too, but you know how Superior is..."

"Yeah I know. Work comes first." Demyx shrugged. "But it's Christmas! Why couldn't he have sent Larxene? She hates this holiday!"

"I hate it too but you remember what happened on Valentine's day when you questioned Superior's decision to send Axel out?

Flinching in recolection, he rubbed the fading scar on his right arm. "Roxas was so distraught that night. He only wanted to spend the day with him and then he comes home almost dead."

"But he still came home. Marluxia will be no different." Turning away from Demyx, Xigbar pulled the half wrapped gift towards him. "Just you see kid, Marly will be home for Christmas. Now, unless you want to help me wrap all these presents." He indicated to a lart pile of gifts. "I suggest you skedaddle. I hear Vexen's baking sugar cookies."

Demyx's yell of 'COOKIES!' echoed off the walls of Castle Oblivion and caused Vexen to shudder.

XOX

It was close to midnight and the castle was silent...except for the occasional sight. The living room had been fully decorated, tinsel strung across the tree and stockings hung by the window (no fireplace). By the dim glow of the fairy lightd, Demyx sat alone gazing out of the window. The World That Never Was which was usually plagued by torrential downpours had been given the gift of snow courtesy of Vexen. Everyone else was sleeping off the effects of Xenmas' (very potent) egg nog while the blond sat watching, waiting for some sign of Marluxia's return. As the clock stuck twelve a flurry of snow blocked Demyx's view of the street. A hopeful grin delicately placed itself on his face. As the flurry died down so did the grin. There was no sign of Marluxia. His spirit defeated, Demyx made a move away from the window. He gave a final longing glance and turned toward the hallway.

"What no welcome home?"

Spinning on his heel, tears sprung up in his eyes. There in the half open window, pink hair dotted with fresh snowflakes, stood Marluxia. Demyx smiled and ran toward him. He wrapped his arms around Marluxia and whispered, "I didn't think you'd make it."

Chuckling, Marluxia smiled down at Demyx. "When would I ever break a promise to you Dem?"

Their eyes connected as Marluxia produced a white berried plant and held it above their heads. "I promised you I'd be home for Christmas. Merry Christmas Demyx."

"Marry Christmas Marluxia." Moving his weight onto his toes, Demyx planted a kiss on Marluxia's cold lips.

Through the frosted window, the snow continued to fall from the sky, covering all in a blanket of cold. Inside, Marluxia held Demyx firm, covering him in a blanket of warmth. A blanket of love.


End file.
